


Vodka Haze

by SapphicReverie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freakytits - Freeform, New Year's Eve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicReverie/pseuds/SapphicReverie
Summary: It was only meant to be a quick debrief.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Vodka Haze

**Author's Note:**

> So, with some goading from @oceansinmychest and @msyukari last night on Twitter, I gave in and started this little fic while drinking in the New Year. I wasn't able to finish last night because, well....alcohol, so I finished it today. I hope you enjoy it; I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR to you all and may 2020 be full of great things! (Including new Joan, and hopefully FT, content!)

Somewhere within the dim-lit void a low chuckle tickles the air. A bated breath is released between pliable, vodka-loosened lips.

She never expected it to go like this.

It was only meant to be a quick debrief. A stolen, fleeting moment on shift to ring in the new year with a celebratory toast to all their successes while working as an efficient team. But one vodka cocktail turned into three and suddenly buried desires unleashed into a libidinous ballet that neither was truly interested in stopping. 

A mouse’s teeth snare the vulnerable flesh of a lioness’ throat, cajoling a low predatory growl from parted lips. Long, ivory fingers knead the firm sinew at the juncture of slender hips and toned thighs. Crisp, white cotton divides as nimble hands work to reveal the warm flesh beneath.

Perched atop the desk, Vera’s breasts are already exposed. Nude from the waist up, the polyester of her skirt pools around her slender hips and her pantyhose lie puddled on the floor. Jade green cotton hides the governor’s fingers that now squeeze the pliant flesh of her ass as they both watch the starched cotton pull away to expose Joan’s simple black bra. Desire reflects in verdigris eyes as they gaze at the ample, pale cleavage cresting above the inky cups creating a delightfully erotic chiaroscuro. She aches to see what still lies beneath.

With a licentious smirk, Joan reluctantly releases the smooth, warm flesh in her grasp to reach for the buttons of her cuffs. She unfastens each before shrugging the body-warmed material from proud shoulders and draping it across the desk. To Vera’s delight, she strips off the bra next, liberating full, creamy breasts to the midnight air. She’d never do this normally, allow anyone to see, let alone touch, her sensitive underbelly but she’s deep in a vodka haze and lust is hypnotically tugging at her insides.

Stepping between coltish thighs, she snakes a porcelain palm around Vera’s slender neck, closing long fingers around the back as she draws her near. Vodka with a hint of lime infuses the air between them and there’s a pause as their gaze turns electric before ocean eyes break away and fall to amaranth lips. She closes the gap between them, soft mouths crashing into a much anticipated kiss that builds with shocking urgency.

Joan draws her further in, melding their passion-heated skin and she breaks the kiss with a gasp as she feels Joan’s breasts crash into her own. Rigid nipples tickle the under swell of her small breasts and her palms skate the long journey up Joan’s lean back as the older woman begins to lavish her throat with smouldering kisses. When she hits a particularly satisfying spot just beneath her ear, she moans and digs blunt nails into Joan’s strong shoulders.

Joan pulls away with a breathy sigh, her onyx gaze locking with intensity as she drops her hands to Vera’s slender hips, curling long fingers around the elastic waist of her panties. Shifting back onto her palms, Vera lifts her hips, allowing Joan to draw the green cotton down her legs before discarding them atop her work shirt. Reaching forward, Joan takes Vera’s breasts into her hands with a sultry smile, kneading the modest flesh until tawny nipples beckon more attention. Releasing one, she leans down and draws it into her hot mouth, lashing it harshly with the stiff blade of her tongue. Vera gasps and arches further into the caress, head thrown back and eyes closed in pleasure.

After attending both breasts, Joan lifts her head and is greeted by Vera’s waiting mouth. Small arms wrap around her neck, pulling her impossibly closer as Vera’s tongue thrusts wildly against her own. Her palms tingle as she runs her hands up taut thighs, thumbs pressing firmly along their inner planes as she teases her way up to Vera’s center. She feels the heat radiating from between the younger woman’s legs as she reaches their apex and smiles into the kiss before cupping her hand against her deputy’s hot mound.

The younger woman jolts beneath her, releasing a soft moan into her mouth as she begins to gently massage her slit. Pressing firmly, her middle finger sinks between the folds and Vera breaks away with a gasp, tightening her arms around her neck before drawing her back in. She devours Vera’s eager mouth as she glances teasing touches across her clit, fingers slipping smoothly against the well lubricated surface. Reaching for a breast with her free hand, she captures a firm nipple between forefinger and thumb, pinching and pulling gently as she continues stroking Vera’s quickly rising clit. The moans Vera releases into her mouth set her skin alight and send a persistent tingle between her thighs. 

Fingers drenched with Vera’s sticky heat, she dips them lower and teases at her entrance, moaning when she finds it contracts eagerly, as if to draw her in. In one fluid motion, she thrusts her index finger deep inside and Vera instantly draws away. “Oh, God,” spills from her pretty mouth and Joan smiles, adding another finger to the inviting warmth of Vera’s cunt.

She thrusts slow at first, until Vera’s eyes slip closed and she bites her bottom lip. The image sends a thrill through her pulsing body and she pinches Vera’s nipple harder, rolling it firmly, and quickens the pace of her probing fingers. She begins to fuck her deep and fast as she’s fueled by the lust that’s tearing at her insides. Vera collapses onto her back and she groans in pleasure at the glorious sensations building deep in her pulsing sex.

“Fuck,” she mewls as she writhes atop the desk, her fingers curling for purchase against the shining surface. Joan’s cunt clenches at the display and an ivory palm coasts to Vera’s throat, squeezing gently. When Vera’s small hand wraps around it and increases the pressure of her hold, she feels a flood of liquid heat pool between her thighs and her arousal soars to uncharted heights. 

She increases the force of her thrusting and slips a third finger into her tight deputy. A muffled groan escapes Vera’s open mouth as she fucks her roughly, grunting with the effort as her forearm begins to burn. “Fuck...I’m going to cum,” Vera moans as she squeezes Joan’s hand that’s wrapped around her throat tighter and her free hand flys up to roughly clutch her small breast. Joan releases a low groan and redoubles her efforts. She’s rewarded when Vera suddenly seizes, her hips surging off the desk before crashing down hard as she inhales sharply and cums with a long, wanton moan. Joan gives a few more thrusts before she stills her fingers, eventually drawing them out slowly and Vera shudders as they slip from her pulsing heat. 

Joan snags a tissue from her desk, wiping her sticky fingers as Vera regulates her breathing. When she finally sits up, pure animal hunger glitters in her aquamarine eyes. She draws Joan in by the hips, her lips crashing against the alabaster skin of Joan’s long neck, before she begins a lazily trail along the enticing column with her tongue.

Reaching Joan’s ear, she draws away and goosebumps break across Joan’s skin as she feels hot breath tickle her lobe. “Your turn, governor,” she mewls as she drags full lips down the line of Joan’s jaw before slipping away. She meets Joan’s hooded gaze briefly before reaching up to cup full breasts that her hands cannot contain, her mouth drawn instantly to the perfect rosy nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she circles it with her tongue before sucking hard. 

“Fuck,” Joan husks as her head drops back in pleasure and she cradles Vera’s head firmly to her breast. Vera continues her oral assault, rotating between breasts as she licks and teases the sensitive buds that rise to meet her tongue. When she sucks hard and captures the tip between her teeth, Joan’s fingers weave into her hair, “Touch me,” she commands breathily.

Pressing a flat palm against soft skin, Vera slips her hand beneath the waist of the governor’s pants. A charge of delight runs through her body as she feels the shocking amount of moisture hidden between Joan’s long, milky thighs. Pressing two fingers firmly, she slips between her folds and hears Joan gasp as her fingers make contact with her clit. She begins stroking it gently, moving up and down against the sensitive bundle of nerves, noting how Joan’s breathing grows more erratic with each sweeping pass.

She sucks deeply on Joan’s left breast, kneading the soft flesh as she closes her teeth around her nipple, shaking her head to drag their hard edges against the tender nub. Her fingers press more firmly, switching to rapid tight circles around Joan’s swelling clit. “Bite it.” Joan barks, her hand pressing more firmly on the back of Vera’s head. Vera does as she is told and is rewarded by a sexy moan issued from deep in Joan’s throat.

“Harder, and Don’t. Stop.” Joan growls as she begins to tremble, her right hand flying to grip the desk as Vera sinks her teeth hard into her wounded breast and she continues the now feverish pace of her fingers. Vera thinks she could happily stay like this forever. 

Joan’s hand falls away from Vera’s head as she slumps slightly forward, using both hands now to prop her up against the desk as her legs begin to grow weak from her impending orgasm. Vera tilts her gaze to watch the usually stoic woman as she’s sucked into the throes of passion. Her breathing is ragged, her mouth hangs slightly open, eyes closed as a slight furrow creases her majestic brow. Vera tightens her mouth slightly and harshly lashes the nipple clenched between her teeth, her fingers rubbing furiously across Joan’s clit. Suddenly Joan’s head falls forward and her face contorts into a silent scream as she’s plummeted into the abyss of pleasure. Eventually she releases a rattled gasp and slumps more fully into her white-knuckled clutch on the desk. Vera gently releases the violent grip on her breast and slips her soaking fingers from Joan’s twitching heat. 

Looking up, she bites her bottom lip as she waits for Joan to float back from euphoria. She smiles shyly when Joan finally opens her umber eyes and meets her gaze with a reserved smile. Tenderly, she grasps Vera’s chin and lifts her face to meet for a gentle kiss.

“Well, Happy New Year, Vera.” She finally purrs with an amused huff and growing smile, her hands coming to rest on Vera’s thighs. Vera smiles with a small giggle in return.

“Same to you, Joan.” 


End file.
